Interactions between third party entities associated with users involved in a collision is often a slow and inefficient process. Typically, the third party entities investigate based on statements received from the users. In some cases, the third party entities may not be able to determine a cause of the collision, thereby delaying the process completing the interactions. As such, there exists a need for a system to improve the efficiency of completing the interactions.